1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device used in a paper separation mechanism.
2. The Related Art
Along with the development of modern information technology, printers are used more and more frequently in daily office work. Paper separation mechanisms of the printers are divided into two types according to their work principles. One type of paper separation mechanism realizes a paper separation process by a friction sheet, wherein it further includes a spring, and the friction sheet realizes the paper separation process by virtue of a positive pressure from the spring. The other type of paper separation mechanism realizes a paper separation process by a torque limiter and paper separation rollers.
However, the one type of paper separation mechanism is easily worn on account of high friction of the friction sheet, furthermore the faster the paper is transmitted, the greater the mechanical wear is, so the one type of paper separation mechanism has disadvantages of high mechanical wear and short service life. Since the torque limiter of the other type of paper separation mechanism can share a part of the mechanical wear, the other type of paper separation mechanism has a longer service life than the one type of paper separation mechanism, and is widely used in the printers, but some mechanical wear still remains in the other type of paper separation mechanism.